Rangers Death
by victoria932
Summary: The power rangers are killed but one survives.He tries go back to the past to save them at the risk of never returning home.what will he do? read to find out.
1. Rangers Death

Note: the characters in this do not belong to me they belong to whoever mage power rangers

As I stood up my head was spinning my heart was pounding and everything on me was hurting I turned around to see if I could find the other rangers. I found them but they were… they were all dead. I fell to the ground tears ran down my face as I stared at the other rangers. I couldn't just leave them I have to do something I need them I have to help.

After a while of hard thinking I got to my feet and I realised that Doctor O said something about a portal being opened in the middle of the beach at mid-night. I looked at my watch; the portal should open in 5 minutes. So before I go I need something… something that will prove I am from the future. So I took all of their morphers and I put them in my bag. I stood up and saw the portal it was a blue and white colour, I didn't know where this would take me or if this would kill me but or I knew was that I couldn't let them all die. So I stepped in.

I dropped out the portal in the middle of a park there was a monster and power rangers a smile grew on my face but then I realised that there was a pink ranger. The rangers were different I have gone too far into the past, I was watching the fight, of course they had won. I waited until they were all together then I spoke

"Hi my name is Trent I was wondering what this place is called" the white ranger looked at me and said

"You're in angel grove are you ok… did you hit your head or something" I recognised the voice and new who it was

"Tommy" I paused with a shocked look on my face "is that you" even though the rangers had a mask coving there face I knew they were shocked that I knew who he was. Before I knew it they all said power down and came closer.

"How do you know who I am" I looked at him in relief I just wanted to run and hug him but I knew that he wouldn't not know who I was.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you"

"Try me" he said with an angry look on his face. Before I told him I turned around and looked at the portal it was still open maybe if I went in I could go to where I want to be

"I'm from the future… I am the white dino ranger I was in a fight with one of Mesagog's monsters and they won they had killed, the red, blue, yellow and black ranger…" I paused for a minute to try and hold back the tears "I came back in time to try and stop what had happened but ended up here"

"Who were the rangers" doctor O had said

"Well the red ranger was conner the blue was Ethan the yellow was kira and the black was you Doctor O"

"Me but I'm a white ranger, how do I become the black"

"I can't tell you much just I need to go back to try and help them I'm sorry for just dropping in" I turned around and went to go back in to the portal when

"Wait…" Doctor O made me pause for a second "let me come and help, if the rangers die the world will come to an end so let me come and help you"

"You do realise that if you come there is a chance you will never make it back to this point in time"

"Yes but I want to help so can I come or not"

"Sure hold on tight"

"Hold on to what" before we stepped into the portal I smiled then we left to try and help.

**Chapter 2 is coming soon I suddenly had this really cool feeling and started to write please review and tell me if I should carry on with this story. Thanks for reading.**


	2. Happy Endings

Note: the characters in this are not mine they belong to whoever owns power rangers.

As we landed In yet another park. I grabbed the newspaper that was on the floor and checked the date.

"Ok we are where I want to be" I paused to look at tommy "now let's go and find the rangers we have about 8 hours before the rangers die"

"Ok let's go" tommy walked in one direction them came back "I have no idea where to go"

"Follow me" I was walking to the lab because it was Saturday and doctor o always went there to check up on things.

The time we got there all 5 of them was in the lab. A huge smile grew across my face when I saw them.

"Doctor O you stay here I will call you when I need you to come" I slowly walked in and they all stood up and looked at me.

"Who are you" conner called "how did you get in here?"

"Well I got in through a door and I am Trent"

"No trent there"

"I am Trent from the future I came back to warn you about something"

"I don't believe you" as he said the I UN zipped my back pack and pulled the morphers out. A shock went across all of their faces

"And before I came here I ended up in angel grove and someone came with me to help" I paused for a second "Doctor O… you can come in now" as he came in the older doctor O stood up and came over and started to speak

"What happened to use as he took the morpher of me"

"well… we were fighting against a monster called zelly he was so tough he managed to kill… all of you but I survived and went back in time to try and change things but I ended up in angel grove when you were a teenager, you wanted to come along and help out I warned you what could happen but you came any way then you ended up here."

"well that must of been hard for you… I mean losing your whole team at the same time… you ok"

"Yeah I'm fine just want to get this over with"

"You…." Then doctor O from the past interrupted

"Sorry to interrupted but can we get this over with so we can try get back I don't all of this to happen again"

"sure ok the monster comes in 7:50 minutes you die in 8 hours"

"So what was his weakness" conner called

"It was water every time it touched water it went weird"

"Ok so we need lots of water, that should be easy" kira pointed out

"No the water pipes were shut off and the oceans were somehow drained"

"Ok when did all of this happened" Ethan interrupted

"In 4hours so if we start now we should have enough water to kill the monster lets go"

After 7 hours and 49 minutes we all stood on the beach waiting, it was easy to kill the smaller monster little harder to kill the bigger one but we made it we killed the monster and no one died I was so happy but one more thing I need to do get teenage Doctor O back to the past.

"So no one died and that's good" older tommy said

"Yeah but the monster was to easy some must of changed or gone wrong"

"No everything is fine the fact we had 2 more rangers and loads of water was a great help" conner added

"I guess your right well we should be off back the past and future see you"

"it was nice meeting you I will never forget what had happened today"

"Well you have to forget" I gave older doctor O a camera "just press that button and then tell use to go in the portal we will forget everything that has just happened"

"Sure" he said with a slight frown and then took the picture and sent use though the portal. That was the day the power rangers could of ended and Mesagog could have took over the planet

**Hope you enjoyed it I thought of this and it was different to the ones I normal make so I hope you enjoyed it please review.**


End file.
